


Let Me

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Wonshik experiences the rainbow after the rain and Wonpil could not ask for more.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ pls read call my name and of surprising (not) secrets first hehe
> 
> #JunShik nation, this is for you all.
> 
> Enjoy o(*^▽^*)o

**KWS**

"So-" Wonshik trails off to glare at Younghyun's amused stare.

Across him, was Jae and Wonpil. Jae was retying his hair while Wonpil parrots "So?" when he paused too long.

They were currently having lunch at Bob's Place. Or rather, he was meeting his twin and his boyfriend for their scheduled monthly lunch; he was asking them if they know anyone he can take as a date for a dinner with some client when Younghyun, out of nowhere, bursts in through the doors, attracting some customers and plopping down beside him. _Uninvited_. Like how he usually is.

"Sol, La, Si-" 

A vein in his temple popped from hearing an annoying bee buzz. Flicking a balled tissue to his side, Wonshik smirks in satisfaction when Younghyun shuts up.

Only for a moment though.

"Little shit! Is that how you treat your best friend?"

Wonshik turns his chin away, shooting down the claim "You aren't my best friend, demon."

"The audacity to deny me! After all I've been through because of you?"

"Asshole, that's my line!" he growls at the sharp eyed man. It wasn't new; this butting heads with Jae's best friend. They have been...amicably interacting for years now. After all that drama, they found a common ground, especially now since they're working under the same company. It's all good. _Maybe_.

Younghyun simply makes a stupid face at him.

"Are you two done with your," Wonpil smoothly interrupts with vague hand movements "conversation?"

Wonshik glares one last time before turning to his twin with a nod. "Yes."

Jae sips from his drink then asks "Why not Younghyun again?"

"You just saw how _lovely_ we work together." He fake gags when Younghyun makes cooing noises. "I can't appear with a date that's too much of a diva."

"You mean yourself, right?"

"On fucking thin ice, fox." Younghyun gleefully giggles in reply. "Shut up. You contribute to at least fifteen percent of the world's noise pollution."

He was so close to reaching out and punching the guy when he heard Wonpil whine at Jae. Wonshik sighs and settles down, ready to ignore the irritating presence beside him but then he hears Jae's audible whisper "Shh, _sweetheart_ , let them finish their weird mating ritual."

Wonshik chokes on air.

"Ha! Hear that?" Younghyun slaps his back with a laugh "Told you we're compatible."

"You really want the puppy over there to hear your subpar flirting-" He smiles sweetly, waving a hand towards the kitchen while maintaining his innocent gaze at Jae's best friend. "- _Brian_?" 

This is their common ground, founded on insults and blackmail. It's how they function.

"You're so cute." Younghyun pinches his cheek a bit too hard. "Did you know that?" 

He slaps the hand away with an air of superiority. He won this round, heh.

Short lived victory though, because Younghyun offers his unsolicited opinion "How about Jun- Junho was it?"

"Junho?" Wonpil perks up. "Why?" When he met his brother's stare and question, Wonshik was already plotting how to poison Younghyun and his big mouth. "You know him, Younghyun?" 

"You two don't know?" Younghyun fake gasps, then turns to him with a fake touched expression. "Aw, _Shikie_ , I'm touched-" Irritated, he stomps on his foot, cutting off Younghyun's nonsense. "Ouch! I walked here, you toad!"

Jae's laughter almost drowns out Wonpil interrogation. "Well?"

Sighing loudly, he shares "After that graduation fiasco, we happen to meet at some coffee shop near the company and he kept apologising." Before Younghyun can add his own twist in his story telling, he kicks his shin. 

"What did I do now?"

Ignoring the whining man child, he continues "To be done with it I made him buy me coffee. And he-" at this he furrows his brows as he wonders "Did you know that he talks a lot?"

From his impression in that awkward interaction during Wonpil’s graduation, and from tidbits of what Wonpil slips out, Junho seem to be an introvert. Shy and easily embarrassed.

He got the shy and embarrassed part, but remembering the weird fifteen minute talk they had at the coffee shop, it kind of crossed out the introvert. 

Junho went from profusely apologizing to animatedly sharing about his school work, his new plant and a new computer game he was getting addicted to.

And somehow, it wasn't irritating. Like he was simply listening to a kid talk about his favorite toy.

Not that those thoughts will ever be shared. Nope.

Wonpil laughs in reply to his question. Sharing how after volunteering for their department's freshman orientation, Junho kind of broke from his shell and became this zealous student leader.

_Huh. That's nice._

"Okay. Anyways this pest right here," he spits out, pointing at the smugly nodding Younghyun "was on the table behind us. That's why he knows." Before Wonpil can even suggest anything, he lays out "And no, I'm not taking a college student to a business talk."

"Well, fair point," Jae muses. He feels his shoulders relax.

That is again, until Younghyun speaks up "But you only need an eye candy. Who cares about age?"

"Pil," he calls, snapping out his pouting twin from his sad mood at not being able to help him "you'll love me no matter what, right?"

Surprised and a little confused, but not hesitant, Wonpil nods. "Of course."

"Great!" He smile turning up a notch in fake brightness as he announces "Because I have a dimwit to murder."

"I feel the _love_ Wonshik."

"Whatever," he waves Younghyun off with an eyeroll. After collecting his things; standing and kissing Wonpil’s cheek, he announces "I'll just go find someone else."

Meeting Jae's eyes, he sent a silent request to the blond to console his brother. Even now, Wonpil worries too much about him.

When Jae shrugs, he nods and says his goodbyes "I'll drop by later, Pil, Jae."

He was about to open his car's door when a storm arrives "Hey! I need a lift. I can't feel my toe."

Wonshik glares at Younghyun's chesire grin, assessing him before giving up. He knows when to surrender. "Fine." To no one, he grumbles "The people I deal with everyday because you, Pil. Seriously!" Once they were settled inside, he orders "Out with it."

He wasn't lying when he said Younghyun and he found a common ground. Remove the insults and blackmails, they could actually pass as friends.

"Hm, maybe next time," Younghyun dismisses him. "When you're willing to listen."

"I'm behind the wheel Younghyun," he threatens "I can crash this car."

"Patience, young one."

He rolls his eyes, and starts the car "What a pain in the ass."

* * *

**KWP**

"Something wrong?" Jae's finger tucking his hair behind his ear snaps Wonpil out from his long stare out the window.

"Nothing, " he waves off then thinks against it. Gesturing to where Wonshik and Younghyun sat moments ago, he whispers "Do you think those two-?" and lets his silence fill the void.

"Those two?" Jae asks, lips twisted. Then realization colors his face " _Oh_! Oh my god, Piri."

Wonpil slaps Jae's laughing chest with an indignant huff of "I'm serious!" 

Jae wipes off his eyes under his glasses, still grinning "I think they'll accidentally kill each other first before anything remotely romantic or sexual for that matter, happen to them." after that, with a contemplative hum, his boyfriend continues "But they're good-" a scrunched face "friends?"

He lifts an eyebrow, picking up on the uncertainty.

"I mean I wouldn't call them buddy buddy friends." Nose twisting, Jae thinks of an elaboration "They're more of-" snapping his fingers with a small 'aha!' as though solving the problem, Jae relays "'I call bullshit and you didn't expect me to see that did you?' sort of friendship."

Wonpil can feel his eyebrows touch his hairline.

Jae shrinks at his unimpressed stare before chuckling; kissing his cheek. "Let's just say, to them, lying is no use with each other so they're both brutally honest." Jae nods to himself, satisfied with his explanation "They throw insults like its the new way to compliment."

He brews on his thoughts for a few moments, trying to make sense of what Jae just said. It was about Wonshik after all, its worth losing some braincell. "I guess that's good."

"It is?" Jae's surprise was written all over his face "You're okay with them getting at each other's throat?" Wonpil frowns when Jae whistles, eyeing him playfully "Wow, _bunny_ , didn't expect this character development."

Lifting a hand to strike, Jae placates "Okay okay, I'm serious now."

Wonpil puts down his handand places it over Jae's to play with his fingers. After some time, he shares "It's good that Wonshik has someone he can be honest to."

"He isn't with you?" Jae wonders, softly. His free hand combing his hair in comfort.

Wonpil sighs "Not in the way I hope for."

* * *

**KWS**

"Ah! Wonshik-ssi!"

Freezing midstep into the bookstore, Wonshik lifts his eyes to see Junho waving from his place behind the counter.

His wavy head bobbing in delight, brown bangs bouncing cutely.

_Barf_.

"Junho," he greets back.

This was not the way he thought his day-off would go.

The younger man leans over the counter and chirps "Didn't expect to see you here of all places."

Wonshik takes a deep breath to stop himself from over analyzing the statement. When he's sure his mind is quiet, he lifts an eyebrow "Why? I don't look like someone who reads?" 

Junho flushes in alarm, and waves his arms frantically "Not like that!"

When Junho continued to blabber apologies and reassurances, Wonshik waves a hand of dismissal.

Junho, catching the gesture, relaxes then pastes a wide grin on his face "You just don't seem the type to find malls relaxing." Cocking his head to the side, the younger man corrects "You don't seem the type to relax at all."

Before he could slip out of the place, and forget the whole day, Junho hurries out with gentle words "I don't mean anything bad. Just that you always seem to be in a hurry."

"We only met twice," Wonshik grumbles, feeling a little called out but not wanting to be obvious about it "How would you know?"

"Thrice already," Junho beams "we are talking right now." Wonshik narrows his eyes at that -smartass. Unperturbed, Junho notes outloud "And you're still standing by the door."

Forcing his feet to walk, Wonshik ignores Junho moving around the counter to meet him.

"So what are you looking for?"

"Peace and quiet," he grunts, eyes on the shelves.

Junho's laugh bounced off the walls, making him jump in surprise. When he looks over his shoulder to scold him for not being a good employee, he gets taken aback by the genuine amusement swimming in his gaze "You're funny!"

Wonshik feels his cheeks heat up. Quickly, he hides his face and he commands "Silence."

Another, albeit smaller, bubbles of laughs travels to his ears.

This really was not how he thought his day would go.

Later, when he opens his door to his brother, for their bimonthly cooking lessons, Wonpil took one overall glance at him and giggled "Headache?" 

Wonshik exhales loudly. It's been a long day. 

His twin pats his arm in sympathy as he enters "Who is it this time?"

"Nam Junho." And his endless chattering that he had been able to, easily, input in between Wonshik's effort of being sarcastic. Little queries of genuine interest about himself that Wonshik wasn't able to brush off.

_God_ , why did he even entertain that brat? 

"Junho?"

While sharing a quick explanation of how they met at the mall bookstore, and how annoying the boy had been, Wonshik allots enough energy to ignore Wonpil’s smile.

"He's like this excitable-" Wonshik pauses in unpacking the groceries Wonpil bought, thinking of an appropriate word "-puppy who can't stay still for the life of him." When Wonpil simply giggles, he sends a weak glare "He's tiring."

"Yeah, he's pretty different than when I first met him."

Wonshik snorts involuntarily.

A thought though, one he had ruthlessly pushed aside before today, surfaces.

_Why the sudden interest on him?_

Stealing a glance at his humming twin, he entertains a dangerous conclusion.

One that would bruise his heart. And by his own mind's doing.

He buries the thought again. 

* * *

**KWP**

"Hey," Jae calls out, entering the dining area, eyes on his phone. Somehow, the time of him being blind helped him navigate around the house without so much of awareness. It's pretty cool. "Junho is asking if he can come with us to the orphanage." 

Wonpil blinks at his boyfriend propped by the island counter. He didn't know they were textmates or something like that.

"What? He's my little apprentice. I share things with him," Jae defends.

Shaking his head, Wonpil continues preparing Jaedong's meal "Of what?" 

"Must pass down my life skills, Piri."

Wonpil rolls his eyes but smiles when Jaedong lets out an excited bark. After patting the dog's head, he states "You mean your games."

"Yep!" Jae grins and pulls him in an embrace "Well, until I persuade Miss Kiyo to let Seungmin play computer," he amends. Wonpil coos, seeing Jae's determination. Jae has been trying to persuade the head mistress to let Seungmin play with him online. Obviously, he was failing. "Or maybe when we finally get around and have our own."

"You can tell Junho he can come." Wonpil tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth, pretending to not hear the last part. Jae's answering laughter was enough proof though that he had blushed. "Do you think Wonshik would mind?" 

"What’s he gonna do? Throw a fit?" Getting hit on his chest, Jae was quick to appease "I kid, I kid." After a longer kiss, he reassures Wonpil "They'll be fine."

Two weeks later, Wonpil is steadying Jae, who has been doing nothing but laugh at his brother's predicament.

"Why do I suddenly have to drive?" Wonshik crosses his arms and throws a glance at one fidgeting Dowoon and a bouncing on his feet Junho "And with this two. It's like I'm babysitting two-" Wonpil grins upon seeing Wonshik's scrunched expression "-furballs."

Echoing Jae's words, Wonpil soothes his brother with a chuckle "You'll be fine."

* * *

**KWS**

It has been awhile since he visited the children.

Every year, after Wonpil and Jae got together, he made it a point to join them here whenever he can.

He told Wonpil that it's because he'd like to see what happened to their hometown. It's has been a long time after all. But that version of his answer is only part of it. The whole truth, a secret he holds close to his chest, is that he wants to understand what went wrong with him all those years ago. He visited their parents' grave, tried his best to get along with excitable children and did his everything to get in Seungmin's favor.

He wanted to see the world in Wonpil's eyes. Maybe then, he thought, maybe by doing that he'll be able to know why his twin never gave up on him.

"They hate me." Junho drops beside him, pulling his knees up as he curls and pouts at the view of the children gathering around Jae; Dowoon, fairing better than Junho, has a few on his lap; and Wonpil was out buying groceries with Miss Kiyo.

"And yet you have a little one beside you," Wonshik jokes seriously, pointing at the cat rubbing her body against his side.

Junho chuckles, the sun lighting features in a way that it accents his jaw and happy eyes. Wonshik marvels. It makes Junho look younger, and a tad more brilliant than usual.

Wonshik looks away after catching himself "You'll grow on them, don't worry." As he waved off Seungmin's invite to sit beside him with a fond smile, eyes still avoiding the ones beside him, he comforts "Took me time too."

Junho breathes out, sounding amazed "Wow."

"Yeah," Wonshik nods in agreement, seeing the elegant form Jae took as he prepares to play, assuming that's what caused his amazement. Then he follows, quieter "Can't believe I took that away from him."

It takes a long second before Junho asks "What?"

Throwing a secretive, but almost wistful look, Wonshik shakes his head and listens to the notes floating around.

* * *

**KWP**

"Hey, hyung-" Junho begins, hesitation evident "I don't want to sound intrusive or anything-"

It was his break time, and seeing that Junho visited the restaurant he opted to join him.

Truthfully, he can quit. He has a regular job now as a music therapist, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of playing at Sungjin's place.

When Junho took too long to continue, he encourages "Go on."

"Wonshik-ssi vaguely implied about taking something away from Jae." Wonpil reels in his surprise before Junho can catch on it. "When he was playing the violin when we visited the kids." The younger clarifies, not that Wonpil needed it. "What was that about?" 

"Oh," Wonpil ponders on how to answer. 

He's aware - or rather Jae made him aware- of this precious thing going on with his twin and Junho. Apparently, Younghyun - not that Wonpil knows how he knows- accidentally shared with Jae that Wonshik often visits the bookstore Junho works part time at. And seeing how Junho was only either trying - and failing- to play with the children or glued to Wonshik during their visit, Wonpil had believed there was something already developing between them. 

"Hm," he threads on, reluctant. Upon noticing Junho's innocent face, however, he settles with the truth "Jae and Wonshik were together when I met him. Or just broken up if we were to go into detail."

"Eh?"

"Mm," Wonpil hums, eyes watching how Junho will take this. This was about Wonshik. "The violin is precious to Jae. But Wonshik couldn't see it that way, that time." 

For the first time, Junho's expressive face is blank. It kind of scares him what Junho might be thinking now. "It's a long story, next time I'll tell you." He was starting to doubt his decisions so in an attempt to...something, Wonpil ends gently. "For now though, it enough to know that they're okay."

Junho nods, eyes now trained on his half-filled glass of water.

Wonpil got worried when the younger was silent too long. When he was about to open his mouth again, Junho wonders quietly "Did- did he-?" 

"Hurt Jae?" _Ugh_ , why is he digging this grave? _Stupid_. But lying hasn't been his strong point since- well, since he told a blind Jae he was Wonshik. "Of course."

"And you?" 

Reminiscing, Wonpil nods "But I love him too much to dwell on that."

Junho's face was devoid of anything and Wonpil really was starting to regret ever being honest, but the younger smiles soon after, small and fond. "Is he happy now though?"

Not expecting the question, Wonpil blinks but manages a smile in return "Yes, I believe so."

_And perhaps you had a hand in achieving that._

Junho lets out a long breath, its almost comedic that it made him laugh. "Okay, that's good to hear."

Taken aback again at another set of unexpected words, Wonpil inquires "How so?"

The young man blinks and Wonpil could very well pinpoint the moment it dawned to him what he just implied with his relief. Junho blushes. Not the embarrassed flush, but full on red cheeks, red ears and deer in the headlights face.

"Oh, eh-" Junho ducks his head, like the way he used to when he's shy or overwhelmed. With gleamin eyes and bitten lip, he confesses "It means I can see his genuine smile again."

* * *

**KWS**

He truly does not know why he keeps on coming back to this little bookstore to spend his breaks at. And to think he knows when Junho's scheduled work is.

_God_.

Today, like any other time, he indulges Junho to his whims. Sometimes, he simply listens to Junho talk, other times they engage in a debate about book plots and characters.

He should've expected the young man to surprise him soon enough. It was in his character to do so.

Soon enough is _today_ soon.

As he walks inside, just in time for Junho's lunch break, the young man perks up and pulls him by his sleeve and out the door. When Junho said that they could enjoy the mall's gardens, Wonshik walks ahead while Junho was still closing up.

"Ah, slow down." Wonshik hears him call out with a laugh. "Are you in a hurry?"

Wonshik stops, takes a breath and turns to him catching up "It's my day off."

"Fun! Let's go eat there!" Junho points at a random bench under the shade of a tree. "The sun is nice and warm today."

Wonshik sends a dubious look at his proud, grinning but acquiesces.

After sharing the packed lunch Junho brought with him, Wonshik bought them some ice cream for dessert.

Junho seemed to be extra excited...or nervous, he doesn't know the difference yet to be honest- but didn't bother pointing it out, comfortable in letting the younger man chatter.

"I like you."

Wonshik chokes on his ice cream, not expecting to hear that in a middle of a rant about his professors. Whipping his head to the nervous - he is sure now- and flushed Junho, he coughs an incredulous "What?" 

"I think you have a nice smile," Junho confesses, flushed but determined to get his words across "And I'd like to know you better." 

Wonshik feels his breath hitch upon seeing his eyes ablaze. It was also the reason why he thinks he feels his cheeks start to heat up. 

"Will you go on a date with me sometime?"

"Oh," he eloquently says. "Uhm."

"You can think about it. No hurry." Junho reassures, smile relaxed but hopeful.

Wonshik let out a small noise, almost like a laugh in his ears. Trying to divert his attention from the loud ringing in his ears, he wonders "You always say that."

Junho lets out a loud laugh, nodding in agreement "If I had walked that day too fast, I would have missed you turning the corner by the café, right?"

He was brilliant on a regular basis, really bright to look at that Wonshik oftentimes averts his eyes to not get enchanted. But now, with the easy grin and sparkling eyes, Wonshik lets himself burn.

He knows what he feels. It's not new. But it's not familiar either. He's scared, but he allowed himself to burn under Junho's affectionate gaze.

And burn, he did.

A few days after that, he avoided the bookstore like a plague and drowned himself at work.

He was so preoccupied in cutting himself off from the real world that he had ignored Younghyun's incessant provoking whether at work or through texts. And the man is relentless. He should've known to be honest. The only reason why Younghyun ever bothers him anyways is because he replies.

So when he doesn't, it's obvious. 

"My little monster." Younghyun enters his office room with a theatrical flourish. Why did he ever thought that he can get pass this sharp guy? "I have arrived."

"Who let you in?" 

"Doesn't matter. My presence was called." He grins, plopping down his sofa like he owns the place. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a scene akin to this one, plays. Wonshik shakes his musings off. They really came a long way.

"I don't have the energy for this, Brian."

"As I said, I was summoned." The ever dramatic Younghyun pulls out Jenga out of thin air, and shakes it like it was some enticing wine bottle.

"Idiot." Wonshik glares, albeit weak. Then with a sigh, he turns off his computer "You don't have patience for shit."

Younghyun bellows a laugh.

* * *

**KWP**

After successfully inviting his brother to a sudden dinner at his home, Wonpil awaits for his arrival with drowsy eyes.

He really shouldn't have forgotten his umbrella last night. He needs all the energy now to deal with a surely stubborn Wonshik.

Soon, the doorbell rings and Jae comes back from locking Jaedong in their room to get the door.

"Nope. Not you too."

Heh, looks like Wonshik knows why he's summoned.

"It's either me or Wonpil." He hears Jae say.

"Neither," Wonshik groans, entering "Where is he anyways?" 

"Over there. Sick."

"So why is he on the sofa?" 

Wonpil feels Jae settle beside him, rearranging his form so that he was leaning against his side. "Because he has priorities."

"What is this? Counseling?" Wonshik grumbles from somewhere across. Honestly, his eyes are so heavy, but he really wants - needs- to talk to his twin. 

"You can call it that," Jae chuckles, hand mindlessly caressing his arm. After adjusting the blanket over his shoulder, Jae nudges him.

"Shikie," Wonpil croaks out, not bothering to open his eyes "how are you?" 

"I'm good," Wonshik snorts, "if I ignore the part where I got a memo because shouting was heard from my office." Hearing Jae's noise of question, his twin answers "It's the demon's fault."

"I don't want to know."

Wonpil coughs out a laugh at Jae's dismissal "That's nice, Shikie, but don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to say?" 

Burrowing his head on junction of his boyfriend's shoulder and neck, Wonpil hums "What's stopping you?"

Junho, for the past few days, had been reaching out to him and Jae. Apparently, the boy confessed and was wondering why Wonshik hadn't been around the bookstore lately.

Hearing the defeat in his brother's voice when he forces out his answer, "A lot." Wonpil understood why. 

"Wonshik-" he begins, forcing his eyes to open and reprimand his twin.

"It's fine. I know what to do."

Jae snorts at that, chiming in "But do _you_ know what you deserve?" 

"Of course. It's me."

It might be blurry, but Wonpil can recognize the way his brother was curling in his shoulders.

With obvious fake confidence, Wonshik scoffs "When did I not?"

"When it comes to yourself," Wonpil murmurs.

It has been that way after he got back from traveling around the world all those years ago. Wonshik had came back different. Like he has a new perspective in life. 

Wonpil was thankful for that development for it had been helpful with rekindling relationships and forming new ones, Wonshik was flourishing that is until he noticed how Wonshik seems to hesitate around new people putside of work.

From the past years, Wonpil took note of how he sheltered himself from potential partners. _"They might not like who I was, Pil."_ Wonshik admits when he had too much a drink. _"They might get scared of me going back to who I was. Like I am."_ And that broke him. Because it seemed like Wonshik let his past define who he is.

"You two- really," Wonshik sighs, exasperated, pulling him back to the present "stop thinking about me. I'm fine."

"If we don't do that for you-" Jae begins and Wonpil made sure to stare firmly at his brother when he completes the thought "Would you?"

* * *

**KWS**

Letting the door close behind him, Wonshik squares his shoulder. After the screaming match with Younghyun over Jenga (which he won by the way) and the talk with his twin and Jae, he decided the very night to face his fears soon.

Soon is the very next day. Soon is today.

"You're back!" Junho jumps from his seat and quickly leaves his place behind the counter with an excited bounce. With a bright relieved face, he admits "I was starting to think I scared you off or something." Junho then catches himself, quick to reassure "I mean its okay to say no. Not the first time I'll get rejected."

"You did," he begins quietly, not meeting Junho's molten brown eyes "scare me off, I mean." 

Swallowing at the sudden drop in the atmosphere, he continues "You're young, so bright and just- you're overflowing with joy." Wonshik smiles pitifully to himself "And I'm no Wonpil. I'm just-" Taking a ragged breath in, he says the words that had haunted him for years. "I'm just me." _And I'm yet to accept myself again._ But he doesn't say that. It wasn't Junho's problem. "I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm _just_ me?" Junho echoes with a flat tone, making him look up because it was so unlike him. "Are you rejecting me?" Wonshik felt chills upon the sight of Junho's uncharacteristic dark face "Because you're yourself?"

It was quiet for awhile and Wonshik remains frozen in his spot, stuck in a staring contest with this blank Junho. Then the younger breaks their connected eyes as he looks away with a small noise. Before Wonshik could react though, Junho looks back at him, sighing wistfully; shortens their distance and takes hold of his hand. When he meets his gaze, there was a rueful smile in his eyes "Don't insult me or my feelings."

Wonshik bites back a sob. 

"Or yourself, for that matter," he adds then quietly, he voices his hope "Please let me." Junho caresses his hand. Rough against his soft ones. "Let me show you how I see you."

Feeling a wayward tear slip out, Wonshik murmurs in jest "Am I going to regret it?" 

Junho bursts out laughing. Loud, familiar and akin to an embrace "Maybe." 

When he manages a wobbly smile, Junho brushes his cheek with a delicate hand then he returns his smile with a grin, boyish and charming. Dropping a kiss on his knuckles, he amends "Hopefully not."

* * *

**KWP**

"Do I want to know?" He says as soon as he arrives at the table where Jae was sitting beside Younghyun. Across them was Junho and Wonshik. Facing his boyfriend, he asks "Jae?"

Jae shrugs a shoulder and pats the sit on his other side.

After settling down, Wonshik turns to him with a growl pointing an angry finger at Younghyun "Tell that pea brain over there to stop whatever he's trying to do."

Leaning over and around Jae, Wonpil sees Younghyun boring a sharp stare at Junho's fidgeting form. Shaking his head, he sits back properly and catches Jae's amused eyes.

Seriously, what's happening?

"I'm simply sizing up the kid if he's good enough for my petty brat." The sharp eyed man answers without looking away from his prey.

"What are you even talking about?" Wonshik grinds out "You're not my parent."

"I bore you, child." Younghyun leans over the table to put his face closer to Wonshik's "Have some respect."

"I think Wonshik can handle himself," Junho chimes, quiet but smiling. The look Wonshik shoots Junho was nothing short of _fond_. It puts a smile on Wonpil’s face. "Eh, I mean-" 

"You!" Younghyun stands up abruptly, surprising all of them, points a finger at Junho before crying out "You are now my pride and joy!"

It seems like he wasn't the only one who saw Wonshik's smitten eyes.

Junho blinks then nods. "Okay." 

Wonshik lifts an arm and slaps away Younghyun's finger a reprimand at the tip of his tongue but Jae beat him to his scolding "Stop harassing him!"

Younghyun whirls around, shocked "Jae- what?"

"He's my child, what are you on about?" His boyfriend claims fiercely. 

_God_ , what a rowdy bunch and it isn't lunchtime yet.

Then cold air settles beside him. Swallowing, Wonpil looks up to see Sungjin's twitching smile. "Wonpil."

"Sungjin-hyung, hello!" He chirps nervously, slapping Jae's thigh to make him settle down.

"All of you will be saying hello to the outside world if you don't shut up."

Having heard the threat, they all settle down. Sitting straight back and obedient "Yes, sir."

Junho's delayed laughter melts Sungjin's irritation.

And from what Wonpil sees, it melts his brother's frozen heart too.

**Author's Note:**

> The end (๑•́ ∀ •̀๑) tell us what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💓 Comments, kudos, bookmarks, anything tbh is greatly appreciated hehe.
> 
> \---
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


End file.
